


A Sleepless Night

by LauraHare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Sleepless Like That You Dirty Minded People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraHare/pseuds/LauraHare
Summary: Tino is unable to sleep. Thankfully, Berwald is there to help him relax.





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so. This is my first fanfiction. Ever. Sorry if there are any mistakes, English isn't my first language. I'm also not very familiar with posting on this site, so I'm sorry if the lay-out is a bit messed up. I hope you enjoy and please give a review if you see something that I can do better. Thank you!

It was dark. The moonlight shone through the window, casting a pale glow on the person standing in the kitchen. The moonlight making their hair paler than it normally was and making their violet eyes stand out.   
Tino was leaning against the counter, waiting until the coffee was done. He cast a glance at the clock, half past 3 am… He sighed and rubbed his face. It was one of those nights; where sleep just wouldn’t come.   
Now, it was probably not smart to be making coffee right now. However, Tino was past the point of caring. He had tried for four hours to fall asleep. He went to bed at the same time as Berwald, after they’d put Peter to bed. Berwald fell asleep fairly quickly. Tino, not so much. He was tossing and turning. Every side seemed to be uncomfortable and it was like his brain was having a party. Thoughts of the threats from Ivan kept him awake. Threats that said that he would belong to Ivan eventually. That he couldn’t be free forever. He knew that he would never go back. Never could go back. Berwald would make sure of that. The man would protect him with his life. But still, it scared him. After all, the time when he was with Ivan wasn’t a happy time. Not being able to go anywhere, not being able to see any of his friends, his family...

Tino shook his head. “Snap out of it..” he whispered. He picked up the coffee mug and walked into the living room, startling Hanatamago. The small, white dog lifted her head up and whined softly. Tino smiled and crouched down, scratching his dog’s head. “Sorry kullanmuru. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Hanatamago huffed and laid her head down, immediately falling back asleep. Tino chuckled softly and stood up, walking to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his legs, curling up in a corner. He picked up a book and started reading. Occasionally sipping from his coffee.

It was 4 am. Tino was still curled up reading the book, Hanatamago lying in his lap. It was good, their neighbour Lukas had recommended it. Tino was surprised Lukas had finished it. With his boyfriend being so loud all the time.   
Suddenly, he heard creaking on the stairs and footsteps making their way to the door. He looked up just as Berwald walked into the room. Berwald rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around before his eyes settled on Tino. He squinted a little, not being able to see very well without his glasses.  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked, walking over to Tino and sitting next to him.  
Tino shook his head. “No. How come you are awake? I didn’t wake you up, right?” He looked a little worried at the taller man sitting next to him.

Berwald shook his head and smiled. “I woke up ‘nd noticed that you were missin’. Went to see if you were alright.” Tino smiled apologetically and looked down. “That’s sweet of you. I’m sorry to have you worried, though.” 

“ ‘s alright, don’t worry about it,” Berwald turned more toward Tino. “Can you tell me why you weren’t in bed?”   
Tino chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not important.. A stupid reason, really.”   
The Swede shook his head. “ ‘m sure it’s not stupid. Are you worried about something?”   
The smaller of the two nodded ‘yes.’ Looking down and playing with his thumbs. “It’s just.. Ivan..” Tino swallowed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He looked up and continued. “I’m afraid that Ivan will claim me again… That he will make me his again..” He shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair. “It’s stupid, I know. It was such a long time ago that I belonged to him, but I just can’t shake it off. He was.. very insistent at the last World Conference...” His eyes traveled downwards again, biting his lip. 

Berwald smiled softly and leaned forward. Taking the book from Tino’s hand and laying it on the table, before taking the Fin’s smaller hand into his own. Rubbing the back of Tino’s hand with his thumb. “ ‘s not stupid. Ivan can be very intimidating and he was not happy when you were free. However,” Berwald leaned forward and pulled Tino to him, laying the smaller man against his chest. Gaining a small gasp of surprise from Tino. “Don’t forget that you’re not there, you’re here. You’re safe.” Berwald planted a soft kiss on Tino’s forehead. 

Tino’s cheeks dusted a slight pink as he looked up, staring in Berwalds eyes. “B-Ber..”  
Berwald pressed a finger against his lips. “Ssh.. Go to sleep, älskling.” He hugged Tino tight and pulled the blanket around them, burying his nose in Tino’s hair, inhaling the scent.  
Tino smiled softly and laid his head down with a content sigh, listening to the steady rhythm of Berwalds heart. He was asleep before he knew it.

.o0o.

It was 8 am. Sunlight poured through the window. The couple on the couch was still fast asleep. The house was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the ticking of the clock and the chirping of birds. This silence was disturbed however, when a soft pair of feet made its way downstairs.  
A small boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked into the livingroom. He looked around before making his way over to the couch. Softly, he shook Berwald’s shoulder. “Papa?” He whispered. “Why are you and mama on the couch?” When he got no reaction from the Swede, he shook his shoulder a little harder and poked his cheek. “Papa! Wake up!” Berwald slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, having trouble focusing without his glasses. As his eyes focused on the small boy, he smiled a little and put a finger against his lips. Signaling for him to be quiet. The boy nodded and closed his mouth. Taking a step backwards. Berwald slowly got up and laid Tino down, putting the blanket more firmly around his shoulders. Tino huffed a little and buried his face in the couch. Berwald smiled and turned around, walking to the kitchen. Beckoning for Peter to follow him. Peter nodded and quickly followed his father. When Berwald closed the door, he wasted no time in opening his mouth again.

“Why were you sleeping on the couch? Is your bed broken? Because when I walked into your room, it looked fine to me. The pillows were all there. Is there something wrong with mama? Oh!” He gasped and his eyes shined. “Were you guys sleepwalking?!” 

Berwald chuckled at his enthusiastic son and shook his head, ruffling Peter’s blond locks with his hand. “No, we didn’t sleepwalk.” He turned around and started to make coffee. The air quickly filled with the aroma of coffee beans. “Mama had trouble fallin’ asleep so I helped. It’s alright now.” 

Peter walked to the counter and stood next to his father, tilting his head. “Why did mama have trouble sleeping?”

Berwald looked down at Peter and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door being opened. Tino walked in, rubbing his eyes and smiling tiredly. “Good morning you two.” He yawned and sat down at a stool, looking at Berwald. “I smell coffee.”   
Berwald smiled and pulled out a mug, filling it with the freshly brewed beverage. He walked over to Tino, leaning down while handing him the mug and softly pecking his lips. Gaining an “Eeew!” from Peter. Tino chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. Smiling at his family and knowing that it was alright. That he was safe right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of words:  
> Kullanmuru = sweetie  
> Älskling = dear  
> Pupu = bunny


End file.
